bleachfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation!
Release Ahatake was sitting in the middle of the training field, perfectly calm as energy swirled around in him a dark black tornado. In order for Tereya to "pay her gratitude" for his watch over her demonstration on her Bankai, she was leaning against one of the stone walls and looking on. Occasionally, she'd give him a compliment or a word of encouragement (in her own way, of course). Otherwise, she just sat like a good listener and watched him perform his energy control. A small smirk crawled across her face. If anything, she was feeling like she inspired her husband right now. Ahatake was more adept at it than Tereya seemed to be, but it lacked the calm that her's did. It was wild, and spiked in locations, and it gave off an aura of a killer. "Damn, boy, you're getting me awfully riled up here with that spiritual energy of yours!" Tereya called out slyly, in a hint of double-meanings. Though, at the moment, as she felt the spiritual winds rip across her skin, she felt a bit thrilled at being in the same room with him. It was only her nature, after all, in the face of fear and danger. Ahatake laughed. "This is how I release pent up energy. I'm thinking this is why I've become so Hollow-like, so I figure releasing energy will tone it down a bit." "Well, tell your Hollow to work on his energy control! He sucks ass!" Ahatake laughed harder, as he felt his Hollow's stab of annoyance at the woman's remark, and his tornado ceased. His eyes however, were still terribly Hollowfied. He checked and mirror and sighed. "Seems like it didn't work after all." Tereya rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you're not growing tentacles from you back, or whatever...." She muttered, having to think about what she had to say. Her original thought was rather... mature. She slowly stood up. "But I've gotta say, you had it down more than I would've thought, at least for a berserker." Ahatake chuckled. "I'm more talented than you would think." He said, looking back into the mirror. "And I'm not growing tentacles yet." Ahatake put emphasis on the yet. This caused Tereya herself to chuckle, knowing the meaning behind his words. She stood up, walked over to him, and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Easy there, tiger. We're not at that stage yet..." Ahatake grinned, knowing she knew full well that wasn't what he meant. A creaking was heard and they turned to see Aoi walking in, hand in hand with Kyuui. "Grandpa! Grandma!" Kyuui greeted, smiling at the two of them. "How's it going?" She asked politely. "Perfectly fine." Ahatake replied, looking at his granddaughters. "Eyes still the same, but otherwise ok." "Eh..." Kyuui allowed her shoulders to shrug non-chalantly. "I'm over that now. But I'm glad you aren't turning completely Hollow just yet." She said encouragingly. Ahatake smiled. "I'm doing everything to prevent it." "Good." Aoi said, grinning. "I don't want some monster for a grandpa." "Yeah..." Tereya commented, smirking. "That's my job." "Very true." Aoi agreed, stretching. "So whats on the to-do-list for today?" "Well..." Tereya nodded her head over towards the door that the two siblings had just came from. "I'm going to go see what Juushin and his rag team's up to. Not like I had anything better to do than watch Hollow Man attempt to blow off some steam." "Midoriko is the one without anything better to do." Aoi replied. "She's the only person who just sits in that cafe area constantly. I never see her move." The grandmother leaped off of the place she was standing on. With her hands in her pockets, she walked off. "She's probably acting moody because her precious baby isn't here with her. Once Kyashi gets her blonde ass, as well as her baby down here, I'm sure she'll perk up..." Then, she disappeared around the corner. "True." Ahatake agreed as his wife disappeared. Aoi yawned. "I've been wondering something. She intend to marry the kid, but it takes souls longer to age than humans. When he reaches the physical appearance of 18, wouldn't Midoriko look like she's 30 or 40?" Kyuui gasped. "You're right!" She exclaimed. "I guess Auntie didn't think about that..." Ahatake chuckled. "There are ways to prevent aging. Or so I assume. My Dad and my new "mother"." He said the last word with great distaste. "They're both really old, yet they look young. Look at your grandmother. She's over 100 and looks like she's 20." "....how old are you, Granddad?" Ahatake thought about it for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I stopped counting a long time ago." He said, chuckling. Kyuui thought for a moment, folding her arms across her chest. "Will we ever get to see them again?" "Who? Dad and....mom?" He asked. "Yeah!" Kyuui nodded her head, clearly excited of the mentioning of their names. "Aoi and I only got to know great-grandmom, and she seemed really nice to talk to. If anything, I'd like to see great-granddad, too!" "Well I'm not sure." Ahatake replied. "After their honeymoon they came back, but left soon after. I haven't any idea where those two are." "Aww..." Kyuui's mood immediately deflated, and she held a rather defeated look on her face. "That's too bad. Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll come visit sometime?" "Maybe." Ahatake replied, smiling. "I left a note on the door of our mansion for them in case they return, telling them where we are. So keep your finger's crossed O.K?" Aoi grinned. "When Great-Grandad comes back, Imma fight him one on one." "Aoi!" Kyuui said, in alarm. She passed an incredulous and shocked look towards her sister. "You'll be killed!" "Listen to your sister." Ahatake said sternly. "Dad is too powerful for you to take on." Aoi sulked. "Fine, I'll leave him alone." BRIIIIIING! An alarm cut through the peace of the moment, ringing in all of their ears. They heard the sound of rapid footsteps, and not too later, Chidori came bursting through the room, a look of stern seriousness on her face. "Juushin wants us all to meet at the main lobby, ASAP!" She explained hastily. "Please follow me!" Ahatake jumped up like he had been touched with a live wire and followed the woman, Aoi and Kyuui right behind. They made their way through the hallways, where people were scrambling past them in a frantic manner. "It's a breach..." She said, even adding a swear word under her breath. "Damn! I thought they wouldn't dare to look down here!" "Wait, the cops got in here?" Aoi asked, looking horror-struck. "Worse... the soldiers." Ahatake grinned. "Sounds like fun." "Speak for yourself." Aoi muttered. "It's going to be a major problem if they come down here... this is where most of the civilians are..." At this, Chidori stopped at what looked like a metallic door. "So what are you gonna have us do then?" Ahatake asked. "Juushin's gonna decide tha--" BANG! From the opposite side of her came a terrifying explosion, one that shook the very foundations of the room they were in. Flames and smoke alike came pouring through the new hole that was made. The sounds of shuffling footsteps could be heard, and several armed figures came marching through the darkness to aim their guns right for the crew. Yuurei's soldiers had found them. Ahatake grinned, drawing his sword. "I'm gonna love this." He said as the blade glew black. "Hope you all have good reishi control." He said, swining the blade down and pushing the girls with him back as is created a large, sucking Garganta. "Meidō Wanegtsu." "What the fuck is that--"' However, that statement was soon to be replaced by violent, agonized, and frantic screams as they all found themselves on the end of the massive black hole that was sucking them in. In vain, they attempted to dig their feet into the dirt, but this only worked for brief seconds. Together, they got sucked in the Garganta, their fate trapped in Hueco Mundo... if they survived. Ahatake laughed as he closed the Garganta. "If they can't control their reishi then they will remain trapped within the nothingness between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Figure it's better than outright killing them." He chuckled, and it had a rather sinister quality to it. Chidori allowed herself to grin. "Well, you're more useful than I accounted for, then. There any limit to that... Garganta thing?" She asked. "Not many." Ahatake replied. "Stronger people, like you for example can resist it when I used it in it's sealed form, though it's size and range are increased in Bankai. And there is no limit to how many times I can use it." '''"You there! Stop!" Yet, there was another batch of soldiers coming around the corner. From a distance, sounds of gunfire and screaming could be heard, even as their own enemies came to face them as well. Aoi turned this time. "Grandpa, I'll get 'em." She said, grinning. She extended her hand, and fired a silver-colored Cero at the incoming soldiers. "CERO! TAKE COVER!" This time, the soldiers saw it coming. Lowering their weapons for a split second, they vaulted in their own direction out of its way, allowing it to pass with them unharmed. Then, they readied their rifles, firing indiscriminately at the group. Ahatake jumped into action, pushing Aoi out of the way and cutting down the bullets with his Zanpakuto. His blade glowing black again, he swiped it down, creating yet another sucking Garganta. "FUCKIN'... SHOOT!!!" Immediately, as they started to fire, they obeyed whoever was screaming at them violently. Even as they struggled to stay up, they continued to wildly fire at the group. The bullets, this time, were defended against by a re-appearing Chidori, who stepped a few ways off in front of the Garganta, unsheathed her blade, and deflected the reishi back towards their owners. Those bullets hit all of their owners, and they fought no more, dead corpses being sucked into the Garganta. Ahatake closed the Garganta once again. "Think we should move before more come?" "Yeah. This way!" Immediately, Chidori made her way back to where she was, kicking the door open. It was a mass panic inside. Even more soldiers were converging on a now-scattering mass of civilians, men, women, and children alike, as they tried to escape their fate. "Quick! Get into positions!" Their commander voiced out, their weapons leveling at them. Instantly, they started unleashing hell on the innocents, reishi tearing through flesh and taking the lives of their hapless victims. Kyuui gasped in grief, and Chidori sucked in a breath out of instinctual fury. She sheathed her blade. "C'mon..." She muttered, almost breathlessly. "We've gotta help 'em out!" "Shouldn't you get that Jin girl?" Ahatake asked, his eyes alight with anger and excitement. "She was with Juushin before this! Where in the hell is he--" Abruptly, she was cut off by his voice. "Hado 33: Sokatsui." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw nothing but blue light, and then a vicious bolt of lightning that converged into a torrent of electricity that consumed the soldiers whole. Current tearing through flesh, along with the sizzling of bodies rung in both her and Kyuui's ears. The white-haired girl turned away from it all, not wishing to see their gruesome deaths unfold. After a while, they finally slumped to the cold floor, and the remaining citizens fled for their very lives. "Jin..." Juushin's grim voice muttered. Aoi put her arm consolingly around Kyuui. This entire event made her remember when Kyuui said she wasn't cut out for fighting, and wanted her Zanpakuto to be passive. She hated to see her sister frightened as she was. Jin nodded when Jusshin spoke her name, and took off, runnings towards the citizens that had been killed. Placing her hands over one corpse, a large, yellow-orange barrier enveloped all the citizens that had been killed. The healing process immediately began. Juushin himself leaped down to their level, arms at his sides, and a rather solemn stare in the Kurosaki's direction. "I know how they got here." He said immediately, eyes half-lidded as he glanced over at the colored barrier. "Tell us then." Ahatake replied, glancing to make sure Kyuui was alright. She had allowed herself to turn around, now staring over at the recovering massacre with a rather saddened look. Juushin paused for a moment, before his eyes narrowed in a slightly hostile manner. "In one of Tereya's missions that she was sent on, her trip back here was by one of their prison transport trucks. They must've followed the trail to our location and busted through." He turned his head to the side. "And I sense Damian's here, as well..." "I see." Ahatake said. He was grinning. "And this works out perfectly. I've been itching to get back at Damian." That brought a content smile to Juushin's countenance. "And so has she. In fact, once I mentioned him to her, she practically stormed her way out of here. I assume she's using her senses in order to find 'im." Ahatake sighed. "Off to get herself killed again?" He shook his head. "Guess I should follow her." Ahatake closed his eyes for a moment, and began trying to feel out Tereya's spiritual pressure. Juushin smiled. "I wouldn't put her into death so easily, Kurosaki." He said chidingly. "You and I both know she's much stronger now. She'll be fine." "I'm not about to risk it." Ahatake replied, having successfully located her spiritual energy. "I'll be back in a bit." He said and vanished. Rematch Clang. Clang. Clang. Damian's sword continued to fight against Tereya's in an even duel, with Tereya herself, of course, on the offensive. Her strikes, despite being fast and seemingly wild in nature, were accurate and wasteless, keeping Damian from getting in a good attack. However, Damian was easily able to keep up with the woman, moving his sword and blocking with a flow that practically exuded his battle experience. "Not bad, woman." He said in loathing compliment, leaping back in order for him to gain some distance between himself and her. "But you've STILL yet a hundred years before you reach MY level!" "Wanna bet that?" Tereya taunted back, the trademark smirk on her face. She came at him with a Shunpo, unleashing another set of strikes towards his person. He was able to block the first two, but disappeared on the second in his own use of Shunpo. However, she was able to follow his movements, swinging her sword in order to attack and intercept the blade that surely would've cut her down. Pushing his blade away, she swung again, only to have him disappear and re-appear behind her, swinging his sword in an aggressive set of attacks on his own. All of which she blocked... until he aimed a lunge strike, which pierced right through her shoulder. "Tch..." Gripping her sword with both of her hands, she swung again, only for Damian to leap over her in an arc frontflip before settling back down to the ground. He turned back around, raising his sword to her defensively. Ahatake was still on his way, and he could feel their clashing spiritual pressures. It was like a glowing sign saying "We're here, come find us!" and as such was easy to follow. Another two strikes that Damian dodged, before blocking the third with the back of his hilt on the blade. "Tell me, Tereya..." He hissed, sneering under his hood. "Your husband's coming right now to save you from certain death. Does it hurt to know that he'll think of you as nothing more than a killing machine, as well someone who will always play the role of weak?" He smirked as he saw her narrowed eyes widen in rage. "It was obvious from the way you spoke to each other. He doesn't trust you on your own, Tereya, because he wants you to remain weak. He gains in power so he can continue to dominate over you, to prove that very fact. He wants to kill me, because he believes you won't stand a chance..." "Shut the FUCK UP!" Tereya, now furious, swung her sword down at his head, only to smash a crater into nothing but the ground. Damian's figure vanished and re-appeared a distance away, and that prompted Tereya to attack aggressively once more. Ahatake arrived at the exact moment Tereya began her next assault, skidding to a stop. "She seems to be doing okay." Ahatake thought. "But Damian just seems to be toying with her. Was he expecting me to get here?" Tereya didn't seem to notice, as she swung her blade down upon Damian's head. But this time, he dodged to the side, stuck his sword to the ground, and moved in, much to her surprise. Gripping her sword's wrist, he brought his arm in a clothesline to her neck, throwing her to the ground in a CQC slam. She gasped at the pain, but rolled over on her hands and one knee, glaring at Damian's back as he calmly picked up his sword. It was here that he noticed Ahatake. "And now YOU arrive." He said tauntingly. "Just in time to interrupt my fun again. I was ''just telling your wife how much she needed you to save her..."'' Tereya got back up, her hand gripping the sword as if it was her very life. "Stay out of this, Ahatake..." She said vehemently, rushing towards Damian once more in order to attack him once more. But all she got was for him to turn around, blocking the attack in predicting accuracy. "What do you mean, stay out of this?" Ahatake asked. "You're going to get killed!" "BULLSHIT!" Tereya snapped, Damian's comments already having bullets shot through her resolve. She swung again, harder this time. The sudden raise of volume, as well as the sudden increase of power within her strike took Damian off-guard, and he was forced to dodge. But the tip of the blade still cut him in the arm, leaving a deep, but not major wound. "Who the hell are you to tell me I'm going to die?! My fortune-teller?!" Damian chuckled sinisterly. "See, Tereya?" He continued to prod at her, determined to drive the torturing nail into that mental coffin of hers. "He doesn't believe in you. You're nothing but worthless, and the increase in your strength will never be enough to keep him from trusting your judgement." Ahatake snarled. Watching Tereya fight someone like this was killing him, and listening to Damian's words made it worse. But he couldn't deny a small hint of truth in the generals words. Damian laughed, a clearly sadistic tone heard as he watched what little of Tereya's patience break. His cold eyes shifted towards Ahatake. "What's the matter, boy? No flashy retort? No fresh remark?" He mocked, raising his arms up in a "come on" gesture. "I was just guessing at what I said, but to know I was speaking the truth is even better. Isn't that right...Tereya?" "...." Not even Tereya could respond to that. Having the motivation no longer to attack, she lowered her sword, her wavering eyes glaring at him murderously. But she couldn't deny that Damian had made very accurate statements about her and him. At her movement, Damian shook his head slightly. "I thought so. Maybe if you live, you'll remember my words to you.... IF you live." With this, Damian raised his blade up in the air, letting it crackle with an intense blue energy. "SHOW NO WEAKNESS!" He roared, and immediately the entire cave was filled with a harmless, but bright current of electricity bolts. Ahatake felt like he was being ripped in two. He wanted to help Tereya, but he wanted to honor her wishes at the same time. It was like a tug-of-war and neither side was winning. He was released. But Tereya didn't follow his movements. She was far too furious, and the adrenaline was boiling inside of her body. She raised a free hand to her face, and with a hiss, she summoned the mask and brought her Hollow out to play. Her Hollowfied eyes continued to stare in fury at her opponent-- Hell, he wasn't even that any more. He was nothing but another victim to add to her pile of corpses she slung the life out of. She lunged, and attacked at him. This time, he was shocked at her movements, by the increase in speed, and by the power she now displayed. Her explosive energy backed each and every rapid-fire strike she made on him, and he appeared to be struggling against her assault. He was forced onto the defensive quite quickly, and she pursued him, not letting up. She would never do that. Not until he was finally dead. Ahatake breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed to be pushing the man back now. But he still couldn't shake an uneasy feeling. "ENOUGH!" Damian roared, pulling his free hand back. On that very statement, a powerful sphere of energy shot from his palm. Normally, it would've been too slow to not avoid. But at the close range Tereya was at could not allow her to dodge in time. Her eyes widened in shock, as the ball closed any distance between them. BOOM! She felt the pain rip through her body as she went sailing down, slamming hard onto her back. She slammed into the ground, leaving a crater and a dust of smoke in her wake. She struggled to stand back up, but was forced to flip backwards just in time to avoid Damian's cutting edge. He pressed forward, adding his own ferocious strikes to her, but she blocked them with ease before disappearing from view. She re-appeared, slightly above and behind Damian. Her leg stretched to kick him in the back of the head, sending him into the cave wall. As she landed, she leveled a finger towards him as he attempted to stand. "Cero." A blast of the Hollow's energy escaped from the tip and hit Damian full-force, as well as consuming the wall behind him. "Are you sure you don't need my help?" Ahatake asked. "What does it look like, GENIUS?!" "Looks like you do." Ahatake replied. "But that attitude is what I'm trying to avoid." "Then you are nothing but an IDIOT!" Tereya snapped harshly, not even bothering to turn her gaze towards him. "I'm doing just fine, and I don't need your fucking help, got it?!" She walked towards Damian, his robe having been disintegrated mostly in order to reveal a bare, well-toned chest, as well as his pale skin. His long hair draped down over his head, and he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Ahatake was surprised to see this. Her cero had worked well after all. "Quelle Surprise." Promptly, Tereya grasped her victim by the neck and lifted him into the air, but didn't put enough strength in her grip in order to make him choke. She looked into his eyes, her own wavering with malice. "...and you STILL don't show any fear. Bastard, don't you realize how CLOSE you are to meeting Lucifer?!" She snarled. But, much to her dismay, he chuckled weakly. "Fear of death is something that only cowards will do... even if I die, I'll be glad I'll ever be a coward like you." "...Is that so?" With that, she turned around and promptly tossed him away like a rag doll. Promptly, she removed her mask, and the dark energy stopped flowing within the room. "Then I'm going to have to fuck with you a little bit more..." She said coldly, pointing her blade at Damian. "Ban...kai." Immediately, her sword shifted into two, dangerous-looking blades in each one of her hands, and her spiritual energy spiked. "Chenso..." She finished, leveling her blades at the General. He raised his sword in return, as if he could defend against the onslaught that she was going to give him. He was exhausted, and Tereya looked far from done. Victory was nearly imminent. Ahatake decided to sit down on the floor and watch. Tereya was doing good, but he knew if Tereya won, he was going to have hell to pay for doubting her abilities. She attacked once more. And this time, Damian could not defend himself. Her speed, enhanced by the usage of the reiatsu around her, he could not predict. Her blows he couldn't defend against, and every time he tried to, he was instantly thrown around again and again like a ball between two kids. Her ferocious blades cut through flesh again and again, digging wound after wound into his body, until he was practically covered in his own blood. It was a brutal thing to see, for such a General to get tortured in such a manner. Finally, he fell to his knees, and Tereya re-appeared, looming over his battered form. "Now do you get it, you fuck?" She asked calmly, pleased to see him coughing up blood and his body shaking in pain. "I learned from my mistakes, and I now outmatch you in every aspect. You're nothing but a piece of shit to get stepped on, general, compared to me. I'll see you in Hell..." She raised her sword one more time. But he fell back, growling in frustration. He whipped out a Kido pistol, pointing it at her shakingly with one hand. "You...will never...take me...!" He managed to gasp out torturously, his fingers desperate to pull the trigger. But she did nothing as she looked into the barrel of the gun. Ahatake was wide-eyed. Something about this Tereya was off-putting. She was far colder than normal, and her power, though weaker than Ahatake's own, made him want to run. "You'll never..." He lowered his gun for a moment, expression maniacal. A scared smile overtook his face, and he seemed to look at Tereya with newfound arrogance. He raised the gun once more...' "Take...me...." He raised the gun to his own head. BAM! He shot himself point-blank, part of his own brain matter scattering onto the ground. He collapsed, the life gone and taken by his very own hands. She looked on in silence, her Bankai dissipating to her regular sword. "A fitting end to such a disgusting soldier..." She thought. Then, she turned her cold gaze towards Ahatake, eyes still content with that blind malice. Ahatake was wide-eyed. "Suicide?" He was shocked. "He committed suicide?" "His pride was too much to allow me, his enemy, to deliver a final blow to him. Knowing that was his only fate, he took his own way out, and took himself to the grave." Tereya explained dryly, turning completely to face her husband. "Serves the fucker right... I hope he has fun burning alive." Ahatake sighed. "I did not expect that outcome." He murmured. Tereya did not look too pleased and Ahatake was wondering if he should run. Turning away from the body, Tereya shifted her walk towards her husband. Her head was lowered, and her eyes were shadowed, the malice hidden away in her hair... at least, to appearance. Ahatake backed away slowly. He knew Tereya was mad. But she had closed the distance between him. For the first time, she actually saw fear in those eyes of his, and her mouth curled in her feral sneer. It was a grim accomplisment, really; demonstrating her full strength had gotten through to his mind. But now it was nothing but minor to her; deep within that rage, a sense of betrayal that she would never reveal was felt by her, a feeling that she would always hide to the best sensor. She could've fought him right then. But, much to her own surprise, she didn't. Instead, she let her blade slide across the tip of her sheath before holstering it back in, turning away from Ahatake. She remained silent, walking away from him and not turning back. It was useless; he hadn't denied anything that the General said. Even when he knew of her power, he still came in the belief that she would be killed. It just wasn't worth it anymore. Ahatake sighed. Was he off the hook? "Get your ass up." She stopped for a moment, her irritated voice coming through to his ears. "We still have troops to clear out." "Y-yeah!" Ahatake replied and got up, following her, though staying a few feet back. "I can't read her.." He thought. ''"Not sure what she's thinking." ---- However, once they reached the area, they found many of the soldiers already taken care off. The majority of survivors were rebel gunman, though there were many rebel and military corpses around. Tereya kicked and pushed aside at any corpse that was in her way, having no respect for the dead. "Tereya!" Chidori's voice made her stop and realize they were already in the main lobby of the base. "Are you OK? What happened to--" "The General's dead and gone." She responded immediately, closing her eyes and waving off the comment dismissively. "Shot himself when he realized he was getting his ass kicked." "Eh Juushin, you were right." Ahatake said, turning to the Resistance Leader. "She didn't need any help at all." A grin came across Juushin's face, and he nodded in approval. "That's great!" He exclaimed. "There are some stragglers that Damian left behind, but our pickets are mopping up now, nothing serious. If you want, you can go see if Ryuka-san and Kyashi-san are OK now--" "Boss." Tereya's voice promptly interrupted him. He turned to look at her in surprise. "I need to speak with my husband alone. Do you mind...?" Hearing the rather grim tone in her voice, Juushin nodded, motioning to Chidori silently. They immediately left the are, with husband and wife standing alone. Ahatake looked nervous. "You aren't about to try to kill me are you?" Normally he'd have used that statement to her in a joking manner, but this time it was different. She seemed far too...serious. "Why are you afraid of me?" She rounded on him, folding her arms across her chest. "You've been with me far too long to be surprised by whatever I do. You already know that I'm not the compassionate woman of the stereotypical family dream. Was that what you were expecting? To keep me under your feet with you glorify your own sorry ass?" "No." Ahatake said slowly. "And I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid that I might have to fight you." "Then why the hell didn't you deny what Damian said?! Why did you allow him to speak those words to me?! If they were lies, why didn't you convince me otherwise?!" Ahatake was wide-eyed. "Because I couldn't deny most of what he said. I can feel that you have increased your power and I am happy to see you growing stronger. But when I compare your power to mine, it still seems weaker and that clouds my judgement when it comes to your abilities." For a moment, Tereya stared at him with nothing but cold hatred in her heart, before she lowered her head. A bitter chuckle escaped from her lips. "I always knew you were arrogant... but this just tops it..." She said venemously. "You still thought I'm weaker compared to you, and yet you haven't the balls to raise your sword and actually fight me to prove it. Even now, you say you're afraid to fight me!" "That's because I don't want to kill you." Ahatake replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'm not that fragile, you bastard." Was her irritated response. "I never said you were." Ahatake replied. "I'm saying if I went full power, killing you is a very real possibility." "Tch...whatever..." Tereya turned away from him, arms still folded across her chest. "I can live with that. But, even so, not even that fucktard General was at your so-called full power, either, and yet you came in anyway!" "I didn't measure his spiritual power." Ahatake replied, sighing. "How was I to know he was weaker than I thought?" "Weaker or stronger than you thought, it doesn't matter!" Tereya snapped, walking right up to him and jabbing a finger in his chest. "You should've known that I had increased my strength when I fought him. But, oh, I'm sorry!" She backed off, raising her hands in false apology. "You were too clouded by your own damn reiatsu to give a shit about how far my capabilities were!" "For the love of all that is holy." Ahatake muttered under his breath. "Is this really that big of a deal?!?!?" "YES, IT IS!" Tereya shouted. "Nearly all of my life, I was seen as a weak, pathetic bitch, always having to slink to the back and let the real fighters protect me. I had to let them make decisions for me! And even when I'm one of 'em, I still have someone who's too wrapped up in his own power to recognize me. I will NOT have your foot shoved up my ass anymore!" She swung her arms in an X-cross, before swinging them out, the expression of anger clearly visible. "We. Are. THROUGH!" Ahatake's eyes widened and those three word's echoed in his head. "I...I see.." He sighed. "Well I'm not about to beg you to stay. If you're going to leave fine." "Thank God." A scowl came across Tereya's face, and she turned her back. "That's the last thing I want." She turned on her heel, walking away from him. Ahatake sighed as he slumped down onto the floor, his eyes blank. He could remember clear as yesterday when he had met Tereya, back when they were fighting Mouzou. ''"Scared Princess?" Ahatake asked.'' ''"A little." ''"Nothing to worry about.' Those blades wont attack us all at once. Not yet." ''"What's this supposed to do?" Tereya asked tersely, her eyes looking over at Ahatake for a moment.'' ''"It increases my attacking power." Mozou replied. "And it can also be used for another bankai attack."'' ''"Increasing attack power...?" Tereya managed a smirk. "What's the matter? Don't have enough muscle to swing that katana of yours?"'' ''"Don't sound so disappointed. This is is only the massacre scene." '"Yeah.... the question is...." The woman held her blade horizontally in front of her, blade in the crooks between her finger and thumb, both her index finger and middle finger behind the blade. '"Who's going to get massacred?"'' Ahatake's smiled widened. She hadn't changed much since then. And then when she had agreed to be with him. Her grin revealed the whiteness of her teeth. "Good... because I have something of my own to say." She said, her feet starting to walk towards him once more. Ahatake's eyes widened for a split second. "What would that be?" "Can I....trust you?" ''When her feet finally stopped, they were staring right into each other's eyes. Tereya's own held a certain kind of confidence, reading Ahatake's own surprise. "Yes you can." Ahatake replied, wondering what was happening. The next movement was possibly unexpected for the both them. Sidestepping a bit, Tereya shoved herself into Ahatake, and in turn, they were both knocked into the ground. But she lay on top of him like a bed, their faces inches away from each other. "I've already told you my past, and trusted you with my respect... but what the question is..." She purred. "Can you trust yourself... with me?" Ahatake was just shocked. "I...I...I..." He stuttered not able to from a sentence. "Tell you what. I'll make a deal." Tereya whispered seductively. "Since you seem to favor me so much... how about we get to know each other a bit more. A date, perhaps... though in return, you'll have to shape up for me..." ''Then, she held his face in one of her hands, leaned over, and pressed her lips against Ahatake's for a moment before pulling away. "Right now, you're still a child..." She murmured. "But I can show you the way to be an adult...do you accept?" ''"Yes." Ahatake replied, still slightly dazed. ''"Good boy..." With that, she rolled over off of him, slowly standing back up and reaching her hand out, in order to help him stand. ''Ahatake took it and stood up straight. "Again I consider myself the luckiest man in the world." He couldn't believe she was leaving. Back then he has wanted her more than anything. It seemed he had either gotten too inconsiderate or too protective in the years they'd been married. He sighed. As Tereya walked away from him, she had a rather solemn expression of her own set, her feet walking briskly through the caves. Now that she had finally parted herself away from him, she was free. Free to do whatever she wanted. Free to roam the land again as whatever she wanted. But there was one thing set on her mind. Finding her former friend. With a single Flash Step, she was off. '''The End